


a knife-dog's breakfast

by Anonymous



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I’m not saying that you have better nipples than Bathin. It’s simply not true.”
Relationships: Trexel Geistman/Hartro Piltz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	a knife-dog's breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/433174.html?thread=2576406294#cmt2576406294

Hartro pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. “I’m not saying it.”  
  
“Hartro, please. It would bring me joy. Just this one small thing would bring me so much joy. Don’t you want to amaze and delight me? Isn’t my happiness like the mirror of your own happiness? Hartro—”  
  
“I’m not saying that you have better nipples than Bathin. It’s simply not true.”  
  
Trexel made an aggrieved noise.  
  
Hartro said, “Bathin has great nipples. I mean, he’s got absolutely fantastic nipples. Bathin’s nipples are probably among the top three sets of nipples in the universe, if not the uncontested best.”  
  
“They could be fake,” Trexel fumed. “Painted-on nipples. That whole rippling, muscular torso could be an illusion of some sort. It’s entirely possible.”  
  
“Bathin would never mislead the public,” said Hartro, “on a topic so significant as his nipples. He _cares_ too much for that.”  
  
“Et tu, Hartro? Hartro, the cruelest mistress. Hartro, who took my love and chewed it up and spat it back in my face, like a knife-dog’s breakfast.”  
  
“Oh shut up. You have terrible nipples! They’re like freeze-dried pepperoni.” Hartro, considering them, pinched one to make him squirm. “No, they’re more like very sad, floppy barnacles. No, that’s not quite right either. My point is, there are a lot of things your nipples can be compared to, and none of them are good.”  
  
Her hand, poised at his stomach, slid under the blankets between them and swiftly busied itself.  
  
“So you see, Trexel, it’s better to accept reality for what it is, rather than fighting it. I know I couldn’t win against Bathin in a nipple-off, and frankly, I wouldn’t want to.”  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short,” Trexel managed. “You’ve, ah, you’ve got lovely nipples.”  
  
“Thank you,” said Hartro warmly, rewarding him with a kiss.


End file.
